Cambios
by Ani Teen Lyoko
Summary: TRADUCCION Atención Spoilers del "Ultimo Guardian" Luego de que Artemis fuera revivido, Holly piensa en lo mucho que había cambiado a lo largo de los años. Si Artemis no fuera solo un Fangoso molesto, tal vez consideraría salir con él. Sólo tal vez.


**ATENCIÓN: NO leer si no leíste el último libro: "El Último Guardian"**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl le pertenece a Eoin Coiffer, y el fic es de ****Son Goshen****, yo solo traduzco (el link del fic original esta abajo)**

Muchas veces, durante la noche, Holly se quedaba mirando vacíamente el techo gris, buscando una solución que hubiera podido prevenir la muerte prematura de Artemis. Y, más veces que no, las únicas miserables teorías que era capaz de idear con su intelecto, eran simples y ridículas, y se vendrían abajo antes de siquiera ponerlas en acción. Todavía era perseguida por el modo en que su cuerpo se había puesto tan mortalmente inmóvil, como si a pesar de todas las probabilidades, siempre se levantaría y le sonreiría sardónicamente, burlándose de su naturaleza empática. Pero no esta vez.

En cierto modo, Artemis estaba de vuelta con su alma trasplantada a un clon, que, en esencia, lo trajo de nuevo a la vida.

Pero, simplemente, no era lo mismo.

Incluso, si bien, este Artemis mantenía todas las memorias y la personalidad de su anterior yo, siendo el mismo alma, él había cambiado, y no era por el trauma de morir y quedar atrapado en el limbo eterno, aferrándose desesperadamente a la mera esperanza de que sus amigos lo salvarían a tiempo, antes de que su fuerza de voluntad fuera drenada. Tal vez era por el cuerpo del clon, aunque, ciertamente, no era el dedo extra lo que le molestaba.

Este Artemis no era el mismo Artemis con el que había ido a tantas aventuras mundanas, el mismo Artemis que había salvado su dedo, el mismo Artemis al que besó tan apasionadamente bajo la influencia de las hormonas cuando fueron catapultados a regañadientes al pasado. A pesar de que tenía la misma mente, el cuerpo ya no era con el que ella estaba familiarizada. Este cuerpo no había enfrentado la presión, el dolor y el trauma que el verdadero cuerpo, ya sepultado, había experimentado. Este cuerpo no era el Artemis real, que había crecido como cualquier humano ordinario debería, sino un reemplazo de pacotilla del original. No importaba cuantos clones fabricara Potrillo, no importaba cuán rápido la tecnología de clonación podía ser mejorada, _nunca_ habría una forma de restaurar al Artemis real.

Y este pensamiento fue el que la atrapó antes de quedar dormida: la fuente de sus terrores nocturnos, a pesar de que ella ya debería haber superado hace mucho esa etapa.

Cuando ella le había preguntado al clon si había planeado su muerte, él sólo rió y dijo, a su especial manera presumida, "Sabía que no iba a ser el final."

Eso, por supuesto, la llevó a golpearlo en el hombro y burlarse de lo irritante que era. Pero, bajo el relajante ambiente de las bromas, ella sabía que él debió de haber estado asustado antes de poner su plan en acción. La solución de traerlo de vuelta no estaba completamente garantizada, y había estado junto a él lo suficiente como para saber que Artemis Fowl no saltaba simplemente dentro de las cosas sin haber verificado y asegurado todos los pasos con anterioridad. Le molestaba darse cuenta de que estaba listo para encararse, frente a frente, con lo que podría haber sido su verdadero final, y que quizá nunca regresaría. Todos le temían a la muerte en cierto grado y, aquellos que no, eran tontos.

En retrospectiva, ella no podía evitar maravillarse por como él había cambiado tan drásticamente. Lo conoció originalmente como una irritante mente criminal, un adolescente con completa confianza en sí mismo, pero ahora se había transformado milagrosamente en un hombre cortés, que daría la vida desinteresadamente por el bien del mundo. No muchos hubieran estado listos para un gran compromiso como aquel, sin embargo, dentro de un lapso de unos pocos años, este fue el cambio extraordinario que tomo lugar en la alucinante mente de Artemis. Él, literalmente, había abandonado su vida.

Después del devastador evento y de la desaparición final de Opal Koboi, sus vidas finalmente se habían calmado. No más situaciones en las que sus vidas estaban en peligro de muerte; se había acabado.

Estos tiempos la llevaron a tener distintos pensamientos irrelevantes y superficiales: "Si Artemis no fuera solo un Fangoso molesto, tal vez consideraría salir con él. Sólo tal vez."

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, y aquí está el link de la historia original: s/8960256/1/Changes**

**Y si por casualidad no me hicieron caso y NO leyeron El Último Guardián, mándenme un PM con el mail y se los envío en ingles… Besos**


End file.
